iLost My Mind  Sam's Crazy Dream
by randomsince98
Summary: Okay, well you know how some people have said that Sam is dreaming in 'iLost my mind? Well... I thought of a 'day-dream' that Sam could possibly have in the episode. R&R. Shall I continue?


iLost my Mind – Sam's Dreams

_Summary: Okay, well you know how some people have said that Sam is dreaming in 'iLost my mind'? Well... I thought of a ''day-dream'' that Sam could possibly have in the episode.(It's a Seddie story therefore it is a Seddie daydream, I'm a pretty major Seddie fan!) Weird summary but read anyway...and maybe even review. If you do, I give you a cookie! __*gives you a plate of cookies*_

Sam's POV

I felt exhausted after the night before at the lock-in. After she kissed Fre-I mean _him. _I ran away from Ridgeway and didn't look back. Before I knew I was on my front porch, staring at the very worn out "_WELCOME_" mat. Until I noticed something wet fall onto it. I was___crying_? What? Sam Puckett does NOT cry. Not now, not ever. Especially over 'He-who-shall-not-be-named'. Since my mom is with her new 'boyfriend' tonight, I have to wait outside for her to come back. Normally I would pick the lock, but I don't want to be arrested again for ''breaking and entering'' my own home! I do NOT want to go through that again! So I sit on the front porch swing that my dad made, you know before he left us. I never did sit on the swing much, but it was surprisingly comfortable. I stared to swing slightly before I realised I was starting to drift off to sleep.

Nobody's POV

Sam woke up feeling her natural cranky self after a 20 minute nap, but when she adjusted herself to her surroundings, she realised that the house that she was outside wasn't hers. But being the curious Sam that she was, she decided to walk inside anyway. The door was unlocked which was strange. With a house like this, the door seemed like it should always be locked. It was a normal sized house, not to big and yet extremely "comforting" as Sam put it. She heard someone come down the stairs of the welcoming home, and was about to turn out and walk away until the little girl that had come down the stairs said something that Sam found very odd.

"Mom? I thought you were in Chicago." The girl that looked to be in her teens (about 13) with brown, medium hair and green eyes.

"Mom?" Sam asked curiously. "What do you mean mom? I'm not your mom! Who are you?"

"I'm Charlie...your daughter? Wait are you saying that I'm adopted?" Charlie asked starting to "freak-out" but then giggled

"No! It's just that if I had a daughter, I would have named her Kaitlyn."

" MOM! You know that I was the other twin! She was DEFFENATLEY the better half! Are you upset that I didn't get a scholarship to a boarding school like she did? Because if you do, I'll just get myself arrested again! It turns out you can get arrested pretty easily now!"

"Wait... Scholarship? Arrested? You sound like the better half to me! It reminds me of me and my sister ..."

"Melanie." Charlie and Sam said in unison. "And is Charlie short for 'Charlotte' or..."

Charlie walked over to Sam with ''the look of death'' in her eyes.

" We talked about this 2 months ago! And last week! And YESTERDAY! Can you please call me Charlie? Charlotte just sounds really girly and as Aunt Carly would put it ' like a daffodil'."

Sam smiled and gave Charlie a high five.

" I'm with you on that one!" Sam was still confused about her surroundings. But she felt like she was at home when Charlie walked towards Sam with a large plate of chicken wings, ribs and bacon. Sam watched Charlie as she almost finished half the plate in Sam's record of eating meat. Sam went to grab a piece when Charlie swatted it away.

"You may love meat as much as I do but this is MINE!" Charlie said as she walked over to the TV and turned on a random cartoon that was on.

Sam then thinks to herself _'If she was someone's daughter, she would TOTALLY be mine.'_

There was a comfortable silence until Charlie said: " It's like you being called _Samantha_ or dad being called _Fredward_! Man! Mrs. Benson must have been crazy to name him that!"

Charlie laughed and Sam soon joined in but Sam's laughter died down as she whispered the word _'Fredward' _quietly. Sam thought it through after a few seconds, as she glanced down and saw a wedding ring on her left hand. She was shocked and slightly angry and couldn't find the strength in her to take the wedding ring off. She just looked at it as a smile appeared on her face. Sam seemed for once in life really happy happy. (And not meat happy, like emotionally happy.) But Sam was then surprised when two big hands covered her eyes and said the words "_Guess who_?" in a way that Sam had shivers up her spine.

"Freddie?"

"Is it that obvious?" Freddie said as he let go of Sam and pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately for 3 seconds until Charlie took her eyes off the screen that was showing the cartoon.

"I know you two love each other and stuff, but could you please not have a make-out session when I'm IN the room!" Charlie said annoyed. She then stood up tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"Charlotte, it is just a way of your mom and me to show our affection towards each other." Freddie said playfully.

" Thanks Dad-weird **(A/N "Dad-weird" is just a fatherly way of saying Fredweird – one of Sam's famous nicknames for Freddie.) **and call me 'Charlotte' again and I WILL break every bone in your body when your sleeping. Understood?"

"Just because you came from your mom, doesn't mean that you need to have her attitude! One Sam is enough and all I need." Freddie said as he pulled Sam in for another kiss. Charlie then looked at the couple and went upstairs. Sam the pulled away from the kiss and saw Freddie in a rather smart suit and tie.

"What's with the smart clothing, Fredster?" Sam asked not realising she was kinda checking him out.

"Well … I had a meeting today with major CEO's of different companies. They to buy the company from me and … yada,yada I'm not gonna bore you with details."

"You own a company?" Sam raised her eyebrows at how weird but realistic this dream was starting to get.

"Yes, I do. Well … 5 starting tomorrow. I signed a couple of papers today and tomorrow we will have a new building in Sam Francisco. Man it is good to be a president of 5 rather large, world-wide companies."

"Let me get this straight, you own 5 companies and your the president? Man, did you grow up to be a nerd!"

"So did you, 'Vice-President' of PurpleVirus. **(A/N: PurpleVirus doesn't really exist, I made it up. I thought it could be something like 'Norton' that stops computers from going ''pfft'' and/or exploding!) **Anyway, I just wanted to come home early to give you this."

Freddie reached inside his inside coat pocket and grabbed a small black box with a ribbon tied around it.

"Happy anniversary. Of the time we realised we love each other at the lock-in, our wedding day ..."

"And strangely enough, my birthday!" Charlie interrupted. "So where's my present?"

" You'll get it, after you call Kaitlyn and tell her 'Happy Birthday' to." Freddie relpyed

"I did this morning!"

"Are you sure? Are you positive?"

"Ugh! Fine! But my present better be worth it!" Charlie said as she stomped upstairs and made the house shake slightly.

"Teenagers! Well … open it!" Freddie said as Sam noticed she noticed she was still holding the box with the purple ribbon. Sam then opened it carefully and saw a rather beautiful necklace in the shape a heart. Sam was smiling at the little necklace in her hands.

"It's engraved on the back." Freddie said as he took the necklace from Sam and showed her.

'_To my beautiful wife, Sam who I will treasure my whole life. If I don't you would probably kill me anyway, but I would still love you with all my heart. With love, your husband Freddie.'_

Sam was almost in tears as Freddie put the necklace around her neck and then kissed her cheek.

" I love you Sam Benson."

" And I love ..."

Sam was starting to feel light headed and felt her self waking up. She took one last look at her dream house with Freddie as a husband and 2 twins named Charlie and Kaitlyn. Sam then opened her eyes only to see that she was on her front porch on the swing that her dad made. She noticed a male figure running towards her house straight away. It was Freddie. He had followed here to her house.

"Chiz!" was all that Sam could say before she started away from her feelings again. She ran for about three more minutes and looked back. She couldn't see Freddie so she decided to sit down and rest.(It's not her fault that gym was so tiring and Sam has been avoiding the class since the 9th grade.) It was only five seconds later when she realised she was sitting outside a mental hospital called 'Troubled Waters'. Since Sam has never heard of this place, she thought no one else would. She walked into the lobby and saw a reception desk. She walked up to the reception desk as the receptionist said

"Hello and welcome to 'Troubled Waters' please state your name and reason."

"My name is Samantha Puckett and I have lost my mind."


End file.
